After Highschool
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: This is a random Drabble I thought of after watching hsm3. xD Second chapter in the works. TxG
1. Chapter 1

Bahaha I just watched HSM3 and then I watched domething else, about a guy who lost his memory and he kept finding shit that said his fake names. bahaha so now i want to write something like that. xD Bu minus the losing memory thing. And I think Troy should be accually with Gabriella through everything withan evil Jason after them xD bahaha great.... I love it.

xAlways

xSarahhRae!

--------------------------------------

Story: After East High

Chapter: Intro!

Dedication: Well, Since ive got no one. I dedicate this to all of you who left me and dont care.

Fantablous writer: xSarahhRae!

Date: June 20

Couples: TroyxGabriella; ZekexSharpay; RyanxMartha; ChadxTaylor; JasonxKelsi; 'Rocket Man'xTera(Sharpays Mini! Idk how to spell it.)

------------------------------

Current-No ones POV-

"Troy! Troy! Where are you!" Gabriella screamed at the pile of wood that once was her house. "TROY! Please say something!" She screamed again. "Mommy?!" A small brown haired girl asked comming from behind a tree. "Rhyana!_**[Pronounced Ri-Anna]**_ Baby stay there!" She screamed. The small girl stepped back behind the tree. "Troy! Please Baby!" She sobbed. "Troy! Troy! Baby!" A Voice mocked. That voice. His Voice. Gabriella froze. "Troy where are you?!" The voice mocked again. "Jason." She breathed. "Thats right Brie." Jason Cross chuckled using the name he had given her so many years ago, the one that used to make her smile, the one that now made her cringe. "Jason. What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me. To my family?" She spun around facing the twisted face of her husbands high school best friend. "Why? Brie, you know why." His smile dropped.

"Mommy?" Another voice called. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. She squeazed her eyes shut at the sight. "Talen, Please." Jason sighed. "Im trying to talk to mommy, can you give us a minute?" Jason asked as sweetly as he could. "But, I want my mommy." The black haired boy, walked around Jason and tugged on Gabriellas coat. "Mommy?" He asked. "Its your son Brie. Hold him like you would your other children. Thats all he wants." Jason continued. Gabriella opened her eye and looked into the bright green eyes of her son. His arms were extended up. She reached down and picked up the small boy. Gabriella looked into the eyes of her child. Jason's Child. Their Child. Jason walked behind the two and wraped his arm around Gabriellas waist. "Now, Brie, Tell Talen why you left us." Jason urged. "Why Mommy?" Talen asked playing with the neckalce around Gabriellas neck.

"Im sorry sweetie. I had no choice. When you were born, Talen, Honny, I wasnt with your daddy. I was with Uncle Troy, You remember him?" She paused. Talen nodded. "Right, and My Children? You remember them?" She paused again and Talen nodded again pointing to Rhyana's head poking out from behind the tree. A stern look on Gabriellas face must have caught the girls attention, because she gasped and pulled her head back. "Good, honny, Now, Those are uncle Troys children, and You are Jasons child, You and your sister." She stopped. Talen Smiled. "Corinna." He giggled. "Right, Corinna." Gabriella let a small laugh escape. "Now Uncle Troy wouldnt be to happy with me, if I had you and Corinna, and I was with your Daddy, you know. Im married to Uncle Troy." She held up her dirty bloody hand showing the small child her ring.

Talen nodded his head. "Ok Mommy." He cooed leaning in to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes. Jason took Talen out of her arms and she fell to the ground. "Talen, go play with the kids." Jason whispered. "Im sorry Talen." Gabriella sobbed. Talen looked at her and walked away. "He's three." Jason sat next to Gabriella who sat up and moved away. "Wheres Troy, Jason." She demanded in a voice with as much anger as she could muster. "Relax, Brie." He reached out for her but she moved away more. "Why Brie? I loved you. You loved me. Right?" Jason asked moving closer. "Jason. Please." She sobbed. "Tell me Brie. Did you love me." He reached out to her again, this time catching her hair. She screamed. "Yes. Yes. Jason I loved you." She screamed. "I love you!" She screamed as he pulled up on her hair. "Your Lying Gabriella!" He yelled standing up. "Get up." He demanded. She didnt move. "Get UP!" He pulled her hair up, making her scream in pain. He chuckled. "You know Gabi, this would be alot easier if you would, STAND UP!" He yelled again. She stood up this time. Grabbing a piece of wood on her way up.

When she was standing, he pulled her into a forced hug. "Brie, I hate you hurt you baby. But you give me no choice." He breathed stroking her hair. She wraped her arms around his waist switching the wood for her left to her right hand. It was small and very sharp. She pulled it up and jammed it into Jason shoulder. He screamed and pushed her away. "You Bitch!" He screamed reaching around to try and grab the piece of wood. Gabriella looked around for something else. A longer piece of wood. Thicker. Harder. She picked it up and Swung it at Jason. At first she missed and when he came after her, she swung it back hitting him in the back of the head. Jason crashed to the ground. Gabriella picked up a brick she found under a large pile of burning rubble. Throwing it at Jasons Head. Not even staying to look at the damage, she turned to the tree. She ran towards it.

When she got around the back of the tree, there sat, six children. Troys Children, Her daughters Rhyana who is 7, and Teylour who is 4, and her sons, Jack who is 2 and Brycen who is 6 months. Then Jason's Children, Talen and Corinna, both Three. "Alright. Troy!" She screamed again. She looked past where her house used to be, and saw a red and white jacket in the backyard. "TROY!" She screamed. The jacket moved. "TROY! HOLD ON!" She ran past the burning place that used to be her kitchen to where Troy was laying on the bench, bleeding from his abdomien. "Oh My, Troy are you alright." She sobbed. "Fine Ella. Let get out of here." Troy stood up and limped to where his children were hiding. Gabriella picked up Brycen and Jack. "Troy? Do you think you could carry these two?" She looked at him wearily. "Of course Gab." He smiled and took his children. She smiled and picked up, Talen and Corinna. "Rhy, Grab your sister and follow me and your dad." She ordered. Rhyana picked up her small sister and followed her parents.

"Gab, where can we go?" Troy sighed. "We've got to leave Albequrqie Troy." She breathed reaching her Hummer. "Rhy, alright, You wont be getting your car seat, ok honny? You get to sit in the back with Tey, alright?" She looked at the small girl. "Yes, Mommy." Rhyana obeyed. Troy hooked Brycen and Jack into their car seats and the took Corinna and Talen and put them into his daughters car seats. "Hi Uncle Troy!" Corinna smiled. "Hi Reeny." He smiled and kissed the girls forehead. "Wait Gab, Ive got two more car seats in my truck." Troy gasped and ran to his truck. Gabriella watched in horror as her husband ran back towards Jason. She let her breath go as he grabbed them and ran back to the her.

"Here, You put this one in Gab." He handed one car seat to his wife. "Alright. Rhy, jump up front real quick. Oh and take Tey with you." She rambled rubbing her temples. Rhyana obeyed and jumped up with her brother, dragging her sister with her. Troy reached around Jack's car seat and hooked up one and then reached over to her Gabriella who was shaking so bad she couldnt hook the belt around the car seat. Gabriella smiled and pulled back out of the car. Rhyana and Teylour got back in their seat and Rhyana helped her sister buckle herself in. "Ready Mommy!" Rhyana sighed. Gabriella nodded and closed the door. She went to open the drivers side. "Gab, let me drive." Troy offered. Gabriella looked at him and hugged him. "Troy, did I ever say I was sorry?" She asked. "Everytime you hear the name Jason." He smiled, Kissing the top of her head. She pulled away from him and looked at him. "Troy..." She started looking at his shirt. Covered with dark red liquid. "Gab..." He spun her around and pushed her towards the passenger side. "Get in." He ordered. "Troy? I-" "Gabriella Corina Bolton. Get in the car." Troy cut her off pointing to the open car door. She obeyed him slideing in to the seat. He jumped in and started the car. It was getting dark out and you could barely see anything. Untill Troy turned on the headlights. Gabriella Screamed. Rhyana gasped. Troy froze. Jason was standing right infront of Gabriella's hummer. Blood comming from his head.

-----------------------------------------------

bahahaha well that wasnt really a chapter, but it was just kinda a intro. How'd you like it? baha I know i havent finished my other stories, but oh well, i like this idea. xD

xAlways

xSarahhRae!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! READ FOR NEST STORY!

**Ok, So listen. I Should be getting a new Laptop soon, therefore, I will be able to start posting stories again. My other laptop died, so I lost alll of my stories, which is rather depressing. SO! ANYWAY! The whole reason im writing this, Im going to start a new story here soon, about another weird daydream/dream thingy Ive been having, but I cant seem to get a good enough name. Ill tell you the main jist of it.**

**Me, which im going to be called Savana in this. Anyways, Savana goes to school like anyother teenage girl. Junior in a Votech school, (If you dont know what that is, ask) Fairly good student, easy person to be around, but Savana has an obsession with Vampires. Savana has let her love of vampires mess with her everyday life. No guy is good enough because he isnt a Jasper Hale Look-a-like. Untill Savana meets Matt. Matt's the typical gamer. He Loves his Xbox, its practically his life. He spends the time he has playing games and working, at GameStop. Savana has a tiny huge crush on Matt snce they had class together her sophmore year. Now Matt's a senior and Savana's only a Junior. Matt decided he had a crush on the underclassmen and decided to ask her out. Savana was thrilled. But even more thrilled when she finds out what her knight and shinning armor really is. Yup, thats right. Matt's a Vampire. More than that, hes the Vampire equivilant of a Royal Prince, Making Savana his Vampire Princess.**

**Sorry thats kinda crappy, but its got to be good enough. Can you help me think of a name, I will add your name to the dedication. Please please please please, I cant think of it.**

**SamSlaughter3**


End file.
